


golden dream

by edieble



Series: there’s nothing like you and i [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Playing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: jinyoung loves it when mark dyes his hair blonde





	golden dream

Jinyoung always loves it when Mark dyes his hair.

His fingers glide through the icy gold locks, grateful that the amount of bleaching sessions hasn’t taken away the silken feeling of the older’s fluffy hair. Mark’s humming, his eyes now lulled closed as he leans into the gentle touch of Jinyoung’s hand, the tv show he was watching now long forgotten and becoming background noise. In a way, having Mark dye his hair satisfies the curious part of Jinyoung in doing it himself; he would never let someone touch his hair with dye, let alone bleach. But when Mark does it, he looks like an angel. His guardian angel.

Mark smirks, scoffing slightly. “An angel, huh? That’s a new one.” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, his hand stilling its action. Did he really say that out loud? “Should I wear a halo and some fluffy wings too?”

Jinyoung flicks Mark on the forehead, making him cry out in protest. “Don’t tease me, dickhead.”

“That’s dickhead _hyung_ , to you.” The blonde flips onto his stomach so he’s laying in between his boyfriend’s legs and kisses Jinyoung’s nose, causing said boy to scrunch it in fake distaste. “But thank you, sweetheart.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but accepts Mark’s kisses nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed uwu
> 
> so ,, depression. i haven’t posted in a long time because depression hit me _hard_ \- like, beat me to a pulp adgakfhao. so yeah i wanna apologise for being gone for so long ! but this ‘series’ is a way for me to post more, it’s just going to be a bunch of soft fluffy got7 drabbles because i don’t have the brain capacity nor energy to write all the fics i have been planning :c but they’ll come in time !!!!! 
> 
> again, thank you for reading & merry christmas xx


End file.
